The strength of a rose
by NoreasonwhyI'mhere
Summary: A Ruby and Gon one-shot. No flames please!


Ruby Rose couldn't believe it. Despite what everyone would tell her, she just couldn't believe that her mother, who told her that she would alway be with her, was dead or that she didn't want to believe it.

Even though she is witnessing the burial of her mother with her sister, Yang, and her father. She didn't want to believe that her mother was a lifeless corpse inside that coffin.

'She promised that she wasn't going to leave me!' She thought but somewhere in her mind, she knew that this was going to happen anytime soon but she didn't want to believe it.

The sun was setting by the time the burial ended. During the burial, Ruby didn't shed a single tear, which made her older sister worried about her. Yang knew how close her younger half-sister was to her step-mother and it worried her. She tried many ways to comfort her or to at least heard a giggle but all her attempts were in vain since Ruby didn't say or did anything to show that she was even listening. Yang then remembered that Ruby never wanted people to worry about her.

'What if she holding in her tears!?" Yang thought in worry.

While she was in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Ruby slipped away from the burial in a mad dash.

Being at her mother's burial was too much for her so she left without anyone noticing. She ran as far as her legs could carry her and that is an understatement. She was one of the fastest runners where she lived, which was an island that was close to Vale called Whale's Island.

She felt so many emotions swirling within her. Shock, sadness and other emotions that she couldn't describe filled her mind. She couldn't take it.

She was so caught up with her emotions, she didn't noticed that a boy with gravity-defiant hair saw her. Curiosity got the better of him so he followed.

Gon Freecs was the name of that boy. He accompanied his aunt Mito-san, who he thinks of as his mother, to visit the cemetery. One of Mito-san's friends died a few years back and this was the anniversary of her death.

While they were about to pay respects, Gon noticed a fast shadow. He looked closer and saw a girl running to the forest near the cemetery.

"Um..Mito-san, could I see something in the forest. I'll come back." He whispered to Mito-san.

His aunt whispered back that he has to come when she calls to which Gon accepts.

He thanks his aunt and runs towards the direction,where the girl ran to. Mito-san shakes her head while her lips form into a smile. She then turns to the grave of her late-friend and pays respect.

Gon was in awe. The girl, he was chasing, ran so fast that he wanted to ask her if he could have a race once he catches up to her.

He doesn't know why he is following her but something just caught his eye. Maybe it was the blood red cape that swayed with the wind or maybe the trail of petals that came out of no where. Gon wasn't sure.

The girl final stopped near a tree stump. She sits down and lifts her legs to her chest. She then wraps her arms around her legs and put her chin on them. Her eyes were red and puffy like if she was about to cry all her anger and her sadness out and after a few minutes she let it out. Her cries echo throughout the forest.

She doesn't know why she's here in the first place. It just...for some reason it made her feel better. For some reason, this place made it easier for her to cry and that is what she did.

As her cries echoed throughout the forest, she thought of her late-mother and all of the things she taught Ruby and the memories of many things that they use to do. The memory of the delicious cookies that ruby's late-mother use to bake for her made ruby wish for her mother to be here and comfort her, which made her cry hard at the thought.

"Mom...why did you leave me?" She sobbed.

Ruby then hear something coming from the trees. She lift her head and turns to where the sound came from.

"Is anyone there?" She wanted to yell but what came out instead was a weak sound.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to scare you!" A voice responded after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Ruby was trying to figure out where the voice came from as she turned her head around the forest,making her short hair sway in the wind. She then sees a figure walking towards her.

Once the figure came closer, Ruby saw a boy just about her age with hair that defied gravity and wearing green clothes. At first, Ruby was cautious of the stranger but once she saw his hazel eyes she relaxed a little. His eyes were big and innocent which made him seem like someone that won't hurt a fly but he could also be putting on a facade. Ruby dismissed the idea after she thought of it because he seemed friendly either way.

"Hello, my name is Gon Freecs and I'm 8 years old. What about you?" The boy who identified himself as Gon asked with a big smile on his face.

Ruby didn't respond. She just kept on staring at Gon and questioned how can his smile be so big? Before she could think any further, she was interrupted by a cough. She turn towards Gon, who asked her his question once more. Ruby answered this time.

"My name is Ruby Rose and I'm 8 years old too." She said, smiling a little.

"Why were you near cemetery?" Ruby asked after a while.

"Oh, my aunt Mito came to visit a friend of her that died a few years back." He responded with a sad smile.

"Oh..." Ruby trailed off.

"What about you, Ruby?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"I mean why were you running away from the cemetery?" He asked innocently like if the question wasn't bad.

Ruby was stud. Questions started filling her mind and they were all difficult to answer.

'what should I tell Gon?'

'Should I tell the truth or lie?'

'Or avoid the question all together?'

She was trying to think of what to say but then she remembered something that her mother told her. She said that you will feel better after you tell someone about your feelings.

'...but I don't even know Gon.' She thought.

'Yet he seems friendly and innocent...'

After a while, Ruby sighed and decided to tell Gon.

"My mother died a few day ago and today we buried my mother. I didn't want to cry in from of my sister and dad so I left." She said as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Oh so that's why you were crying." Gon told Ruby softly.

After Gon's responds, they stood in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Not wanting them to stay in silence, Ruby decided to ask Gon a question.

"What about your parents?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, my dad left me with Mito-san when I was little and I don't know about my mom but I think of Mito-san as a mom." He said, smiling.

Ruby looked at him in shock.

'How could he smile even though his dad left him.' She thought.

"Aren't you sad?" Ruby asked.

"Why would I be sad? I have Mito-san and I'm also going to become a Hunter!" He exclaimed.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. She couldn't believe that Gon didn't seem to care that his dad left him and he that also wants to become a Hunter. She smiled a little.

"Why are you becoming a Hunter? To fight Grimm?" She asked Gon, excitedly.

"I want to know why my dad left me to become a Hunter and also maybe even try to find him!" She exclaimed.

Ruby sweatdropped but she then smiled afterwards. She thought this boy was weird but a good kind-of weird.

"Gon!"

"Rubbbby!"

Ruby sweatdropped as she hears Yang yell her name. She turns to see Gon sweatdrops as well. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Bye, I need to leave." Gon smiles.

"Me too...good luck on being a Hunter." She said.

"Thank you, I hope we could see each other again." Gon said, smiling.

Ruby nodded, smiling as well.

"Rubbbbby!" Yang's voice echoed throughout the forest.

Ruby sighed. She waves at Gon and starts running to where she believes Yang is calling from.

"Bye, Ruby!" Gon yelled.

Ruby smiled. She made a knew friend and she feels much better. I guess her mother was right.

'I'm glad I met Gon' she thought, running to where yang was.

She saw yang waved at her. Ruby smiled at her. When she reached Yang, she was putted into a strong hug. Yang smiled as she sees Ruby tried to get out of her grip.

That was the one-shot. It's not that good...*sighs* but if you did like it then review, if you want.

Please review because I really need constructive criticism.

Bye~


End file.
